Sins of Our Fathers
Sins of Our Fathers 'is the third case in AlexClayton's fangame, appearing as the third case of Pacificburgh. It is the third and last case that takes place in Financial Center. Plot Jason Frezier called for the player and asked if they had seen Richard Emerson. Richard then appeared in the station, asking the chief if he wanted to hear Pretty Magic trivia. Chief Frezier was not interested in it, however he had concerns that the Rheans, an ancient destructive cult, were planning to remake the serum that makes people killing machines, and was used to kill Rachel Priest. The chief found the adress of the secret lab where Rachel was murdered, and wanted the player to take a look there, to make sure the Rheans weren't planning anything. Richard and the player found a dead body in the lab. Paul Greene was murdered by bones popping out of his flesh, just like the serum did with Rachel. Cheryl Turner confirmed that the serum was used to kill Paul, but it was concentrated so it could kill a man too, hence the killer had knowledge of Chemistry. Halfway through the investigation, The Rheans left the player a note claiming Paul's murder and threatening to kill the player, prompting them to find the killer as soon as possible, who they unmasked as Kelly Speltz. Kelly denied the team's claims, but Richard gave evidence which marked her as the killer. Kelly soon gave up and told the team that they killed Paul. Kelly had asked Paul to asisst the Rheans to remake the strength serum, but Paul refused, and as a result, Kelly killed him. Richard offered Kelly a lenient sentence if she helped the team against the Rheans, but Kelly refused, taking out a syringe to inject the player. Kenny came to aid the player at such a crucial point, by throwing explosive potassium hydroxide at Kelly, knocking her out. Judge Dante asked Kelly to comb her hair when taken to trail, and asked how she pleaded. She said that she was proud of killing Paul, and he deserved it. She told the Judge about her encounter with Kenny, at which the he said that he always thought he was lazy, clearly mixing him up with Tim Hale, before giving out a lifelong sentence for Kelly without a chance of parole. Back at the station, Richard praised Kenny of his knocking out Kelly, and remarked that with Kelly behind bars, Rachel can finally rest in peace. He added that by arresting the killer, they had now the time to focus on the Rheans and find out what they are up to. Chief Jason Frezier felt that the team got a victory over the Rheans, at which Cheryl remarked that they are as strong as ever. The chief of police asked the players to check up the abandoned lab again to find out what the Rheans were up to, and Cheryl wanted to partner the player. Richard remakred that he was finally free, at which the chief corrected him that he had to go with the player to talk to Biff, who wanted to talk to the player. The secret lab gave Cheryl the creeps, but she found it exciting. She remarked that the player found some experiment sheets, but they were mostly faded. When recovered the missing text and drawings, she told the player that it was about a dog's anatomy, and that she wanted to have a look at the experiments. Cheryl found the sickening plans of the Rheans that dog limbs can provide fuel for their dirty activities. She wanted to punch Kelly in the face. She was surprised at the fact how cruel some people were, and wanted to request Kelly to ask the Rheans stop these experiments. Kelly told that it was a scientific breakthrough, to which Cheryl said that it was a level of science ethically forbidden and to ask the Rheans to stop this. Kelly responded that the project was stopped, but told the player that the Rheans were indeed planning something sinister. Biff Wellington had a message from the victim, and he remembered it just now. Richard was angry at him and told him that he withdrew information and could be arrested. Biff admitted his mistake and told the team that Paul left something for them in his house, prompting the team to check it out. The team found some rusted figurines in a wardrobe at his house, about which Vanessa told the team that they were ancient figurines and from the Rheans. Vanessa found a message from Paul in the figurines, telling them to go to his office. Vanessa accompanied the player to the victim's office, where the players wanted some files to look through. Hidden among the files was a message to the police. Vanessa was surprised that the player could recover the text, at which it was revealed that Paul wanted the team to speak to Carl Ackerman. All Carl knew was that the Rheans were planning something in Industrial Area. Later, at the station, Cheryl was mad at Kelly and her experiments, and Richard asked what she found from her. Cheryl responded that she tried to scare the player away by threatening them and Vanessa told the police about Carl's message. Vanessa wasn't sure if she can trust Carl, but Chief Frezier responded that it was the only lead they had, before issuing an order that the police were moving to Industrial Area. Tim thought it was a bad idea, but the Chief told him that he knew what was good and what was bad, and asked the player to pack their bags. Victim * '''Paul Greene '(found dead in an abandoned lab) Murder Weapon * '''Syringe Killer * Kelly Speltz Suspects Killer's Profile * The killer knows Chemistry. * The killer wears Joggers. * The killer plays Monopoly. * The killer is under 6 feet. * The killer has brown eyes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Secret Lab (Clues: Victim's Body, Footprint, Periodic Table) * Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00; Evidence: Killer knows Chemistry) * Examine Footprint (Evidence: Killer wears Joggers) * Examine Periodic Table (Suspect: Kelly Speltz) * Ask Kelly about her presence on the murder scene. * Investigate Victim's House (Prerequisite: Talk to Kelly; Clues: Torn Paper, Tablet) * Examine Torn Paper (Result: Faded Paper) * Examine Faded Paper (Suspect: Carl Ackerman) * Ask Carl about the threat he sent to the victim. * Examine Tablet (Result: Tablet) * Analyse Tablet (9:00:00; Suspect: Biff Wellington) * Ask Biff about his job as the victim's bodygaurd. * Go to Chapter 2 (No stars) Chapter 2 * Investigate CEO's Office (Clues: Shirt, Pile of Files, Junk Box) * Examine Shirt (Result: Sweat) * Analyse Sweat (12:00:00; Suspect: Richard Dobbs) * Arrest Richard Dobbs for breaking out of prison. * Examine Pile of Files (Result: Confidential File) * Analyse Confidential File (6:00:00; Suspect: Drake Ribbs) * Question Drake Ribbs if he was being subjected to experiments. * Examine Junk Box (Result: Monopoly Board) * Analyse Monopoly Board (3:00:00; Evidence: Killer plays Monopoly) * Investigate Baby's Cart (Prerequisite: All tasks must be done before; Clues: Chemical Solution, Box of Documents) * Examine Chemical Solution (Result: Solution Sample) * Analyse Solution Sample (12:00:00; Suspect: Kelly Speltz) * Arrest Kelly Speltz for making illegal serum. * Examine Box of Documents (Result: Faded Paper) * Examine Faded Paper (Suspect: Biff Wellington) * Ask Biff about the victim firing him. * Go to Chapter 3 (1 star) Chapter 3 * Investigate Paul's Desk (Clues: Job Application, Confidential File, Electronic Equipment) * Examine Job Application (Suspect: Richard Dobbs) * Ask Richard for flying in Green Pharma. * Examine Confidential File. (Suspect: Drake Ribbs) * Ask Drake about the serum antidote. * Examine Electronic Equipment (Result: USB) * Examine USB (9:00:00; Suspect: Carl Ackerman) * Ask Carl why his USB was in the victim's office. * Investigate Acid Tank (Prerequisite: All tasks must be done before; Clues: Surveillance Camera, Syringe) * Examine Surveillance Camera (Result: Unlocked Camera) * Analyse Unlocked Camera (15:00:00; Evidence: Killer is <6'0") * Examine Syringe (Result: Blood) * Analyse Blood (9:00:00; Evidence: Killer has brown eyes; Murder Weapon: Syringe) * Take Care of The Killer Now! (1 star) * Go to Emergence of Excitement 3 (No stars) Emergence of Excitement 3 * Investigate Secret Lab (Available from the start of chapter; Clue: Experiments) * Examine Experiments (Result: Experiments) * Analyse Experiments (6:00:00; Suspect: Kelly Speltz) * Ask Kelly about her experiments (Reward: Lab Goggles) * Ask Biff what's wrong (Available from the start of chapter; Reward: 20,000 Coins) * Investigate Victim's House (Clue: Wardrobe) * Examine Wardrobe (Result: Rusted Figurines) * Analyse Rusted Figurines (9:00:00) * Investigate CEO's Office (Clue: Files) * Examine File (Result: Message) * Examine Message (Suspect: Carl Ackerman) * Ask Carl what he has found about the Rheans. (Reward: Burger) * Go to Next Case! (1 star) Trivia * This is one of the cases where the killer changes clothes to their prison shirts in Additional Investigation. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Pacificburgh